A Day in the Life
by Rosimae
Summary: Just a typical day with our favorite sweepers! Please read and review! Thanks -


I needed to work on something other than my Shaman King fic for awhile. I promise I haven't abandoned it!

Anyway, this is just a short story centering around a typical day for our favorite bounty hunters. Set any time in the anime, really.

Sadly, I do not own Black Cat (tear)

A Day in the Life

Sven sighed, rubbing his eyes and staring out the window as the sun rose higher in the sky. Turning in his bed, he glared jealously at Train, lying fast asleep in the bed on the opposite side of the room. Of course, Train had always been able to sleep in, even if the sun was shining right on his face.

Grumbling to himself, Sven rolled out of bed and got dressed. Placing his hat on his head, he exited the small hotel bedroom, coming into the slightly larger, though not by much, lounge/kitchen of the hotel suite they had rented for the night.

"Morning," Sven mumbled to Eve, who was curled up on the couch reading a thick book.

Eve looked up and smiled. "Morning," she said, then turned back to her book. Sven looked her over, her hair was neatly combed and left loose around her shoulders, and she was wearing her ordinary outfit, her shoes were placed by the couch, ready to be put on when she got off.

"How long have you been up?" Sven asked, pouring himself some coffee.

Glancing at the clock, Eve shrugged. "A couple of hours, at most," she said, returning once again to her book.

Sven shook his head, then sat at the counter and opened to newspaper.

They sat in silence for a half hour, enjoying their reading materials. Finally, Eve sighed, closing her book. She loved the happy feeling she always got after finishing a particularly wonderful book. Standing up, she slipped on her shoes and walked over to Sven.

"Where's Train?" she asked, looking over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

"Still asleep, where else," Sven said, closing the paper. "Well, he's been lazy enough, we need to get going if we're going to catch that bounty." Standing, Sven entered the room where Train still slept. "Oi," Sven said, walking up to Train. "Hey, Train, it's time to wake up…Train! Time to get up." Sven reached out a head, preparing to shake Train out of sleep. His hand had come within a hands length away from Train's shoulder when Train's hand shot up, grabbing Sven's and twisting it back.

"Hey, owww!" Sven called, yanking his hand away. "Geez, Train, I've told you not to do that."

"And I've told you not to touch me when you're waking me up," Train said, yawning and crawling out from under the covers.

"I don't know how you do it," Sven said, walking out of the room as Train got ready. "You could sleep thru an earthquake, but if something were to threaten you, or even touch you, you're always ready to stop it."

Train followed Sven out of the room, wearing his usual clothes. "I've got cat-like reflexes and habits, remember?" he said, grinning.

Sven threw his hands in the air, shaking his head. "Let's go," he said, picking up his car keys.

"But I haven't had my milk yet," Train whined, going over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of milk.

"You're the one that slept in," Sven said, watching as Train popped open the milk and took a long gulp from it. "You can drink it in the car. We have to get going, otherwise we won't get the bounty. Then we won't have any money for food or a hotel room for tonight."

Eve followed Sven out, Train right behind them, mumbling how it wasn't his fault he had had things to do until late last night. Besides, cats were nocturnal, and slept during the day.

They all piled in the car, Sven behind the wheel, Train in the front seat, staring out the window, and Eve in the back, a new book in hand.

Twenty minutes down the road had Train bouncing in boredom. "Are we there yet?" he asked Sven.

"No," Sven said thru clenched teeth.

"When are we going to get there?"

"I don't know."

"But you're the one driving."

"And what does that mean?"

"That you should know when we're going to get there."

"Well, I don't."

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure, if you knew-"

"Train! We'll get there when we get there!" Sven yelled, cutting Train off.

Eve, nose still in her book, shook her head. "Bakas," she murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" Train asked, turning around.

Eve looked up innocently. "Nothing," she said, face blank.

"You called us bakas," Train accused.

"Train, drop it," Sven said, worried it might get out of hand.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Train stated.

"We've only been in the car for half an hour!" Sven said.

"So?"

"We're not stopping."

"Pull over there."

"No!"

"I'm hungry!" Train whined.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom," Eve stated simply.

Train shrugged.

"You're just going to have to wait," Sven said, passing a sign on the highway. "We're almost there."

"Really?" Train asked, turning to look out the window.

"Really," Sven said. The car was quiet for a while as Sven concentrated on driving, Train stared out the window, and Eve continued to read.

"Where are we going?" Train finally asked, turning back to Sven.

"I thought I told you," Sven said. "We're after Gregory Flich."

"Why him?"

"Because he was worth the most money! We do have bills to pay."

"Where's he at?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"So how do you know where we're going?"

"Because we're headed to the town where he was reported staying at last," Sven said, getting frustrated.

Train glanced at his partner and friend, and grinned. Turning back to the window, he continued to stare out at the passing landscape.

"Hhhh, I'm hungry," Train mumbled ten minutes later, sinking down in the passenger seat as Sven turned onto the road that would take them into town.

"Well, you're going to have to wait to eat until we catch Flich, otherwise we don't have money to buy food," Sven said, parking the car.

Train jumped out and looked around. "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked.

Sven sighed, shaking his head, he pulled a cigarette out and lit it, settling it between his lips. Soon the three of them began the tedious task of collecting information. An hour later found them meeting at the car, Train carrying a bottle of milk in his hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Sven asked.

"Some lady gave it to me," Train said, taking a swig. "We should check of that abandoned warehouse, that's what she said."

Nodding, Sven set off in the direction of the warehouse, Train and Eve in tow.

"I'll catch him before you," Eve said, glancing at Train.

Train chuckled. "Sure, princess, sure," he said.

Eve picked up her pace until she was ahead of both Train and Sven.

They came to the warehouse and peered in. After seeing nothing, Eve walked in, looking around.

"What a pretty little girl," said a haunting voice, drifting down from the shadows. "I think I'll have you for dinner." A dark shape leapt from the rafters, going straight for Eve.

_Bang!_

A gunshot rang out in the warehouse, causing a beam to collapse just in front of Eve, smashing her attacker.

"Baka! That could've landed on Eve," Sven shouting cuffing Train on the head.

Eve turned to glare at him. "I could've handled it on my own."

Train grinned at her. "I know, but it was fun." Turning to Sven, he said, "I wouldn't have shot the thing down if it would've done any damage to Eve."

Sven grumbled, watching as Eve drug the guy out from under the beam. He grabbed the guy roughly. "You're coming with us," he said, leading the party out of the dark warehouse.

"I beat you, little princess," Train said, walking beside Eve.

Eve turned and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll get the next one."

Turning Flich in was no hassle, but coming out of the police station had Train throwing a fit. "Only 50,000! I wasted a bullet on catching a guy worth only 50,000! You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope," Sven said, tucking the money safely away.

"I'm hungry," Train said, clutching his stomach as it growled loudly.

"Me too," Eve said, looking at all the shops around. "And I need a new book."

"Then let's go get something to eat," Sven said, entering a shabby looking hotel. They paid for a room for the night, and then sat down at the diner. After ordering, Eve wandered off to look at the gift shop while she waited for her food. Coming back a short time later, she managed to drag Sven over to the gift shop.

"I want this book," she said, holding up a small novel.

Sven sighed, staring into her pleading eyes. "Alright," he said, taking the book from her and buying it at the counter. "We'd better get back to the diner before Train eats all the food," he told Eve after handing her the book back.

When they reached the diner, Train was shoveling food in his mouth as fast as he could. Sven and Eve joined him at the table, filled their plates and began to eat.

After diner, the three retired to their room where they proceeded to watch TV, or in Eve's case read.

"I can't believe we've already spent all our money," Sven said, groaning as another annoying commercial played.

"We already spent it all?" Train asked, surprised.

"After all the food you ate, and Eve getting her new book, yes," Sven answered, then shushed Train and Eve as the show came back on.

Finally, yawning, they all went to bed.

Only after Train was sure the others were sound asleep did he crawl out of bed, grab Hades, and climb out the window. The two story drop was easy, and he casually strolled out of the town, looking around.

Finally, he found what he was looking for, a dead tree. Pulling out Hades, he took aim. He stood there for an hour, thinking, aiming his gun at the dead tree. Finally, sighing, he holstered Hades and headed back to the hotel.

_I don't know if I can do it, _he thought as he climbed back in through the window. Train turned to stare up at the moon. _Saya, you changed me too much. It's frustrating sometimes._ A loud snore brought Train's eyes over to the form of his sleeping friend. Train watched him for a bit, then turned his eyes towards the closed door. Behind that was another person who had become dearer to him than his own life. Turning back to the window, he once again stared up at the full moon. _But, it's worth it. It may frustrate me, it may make it impossible for the type of revenge I'm used to, but it's worth it. Thank you, Saya. _

With that, Train turned from the window and crawled in the other bed in the room. Sighing, he curled into a ball, his mind on the most important things in his life, his friends. As long as he was with them, he could keep living.

The End

***

Yay! I finished a story! Kinda weird, I know, but I hope you like it. =^-^=

I only meant for this to be a short fic, no more than 500 words…I guess I got carried away…oh well


End file.
